Werewolves and Winchesters
by the-one-with-the-story
Summary: When 25 year old Kassandra is attacked by a werewolf its Dean and Sam to the rescue. But what happens when she wants to become a hunter and falls in-love with one of the boys? A Dean X Kassandra(reader) X Sam You choose your path


I walked down the dark street gazing up at the bright stars shining down on me. The night grew colder as the moon took precedence over the sky. I zipped up my thin black jacket in an attempt to ward of the cold that was slowly seeping into my bones. This night was just like every other night after work, just me and my thoughts walking home alone together, but for some reason tonight I had a feeling of unease. As my feet walked along the road that was so familiar I turned down an alleyway that I always use as a shortcut home. My feeling of unease increased by ten and my pace quickened along with my breath. I could see the end of the alleyway and breathed a sigh of relief. That was when I heard the loud animalistic snarl behind me. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned sharply around. Standing behind me was a person... except this person had sharp jagged teeth, wild red rimmed eyes, and was covered in blood. The silence that had fallen only lasted a second before a terrified scream burst from my lips. The thing lunged at me and i raised my arms to protect my face from the claw like nails that came at me like knifes. I let out a scream of pain as my arms were lacerated. It went to attack again, but this time I was tackled to the ground from the side. As me and my unseen savior hit the ground, my head hit a rock and the conscience world began to fade. Just before the darkness captured me I heard a gunshot and a carnal scream. I relaxed my mind and let the darkness take me.

Real world rushed to meet me, and my eyes shot open. I was in a small hotel room laying on one of the two queen beds. The side of my head was throbbing making my head spin. I sat up slowly and almost lost my lunch. I laid back down and concentrated on remembering how I got here. I don't know how much time had passed, but I soon heard voices outside the room and the doorknob turn. I closed my eyes quickly and stayed dead still, pretending I hadn't awoken yet. The door opened and I heard things being set down on a table and then a voice.

"When will she wake up?" The Voice seemed worried. Sudden pictures suddenly flashed through my mind of the night before. The thing, the look in its eyes, the blood… It took all my willpower not to shudder.

"I don't know Sammy. Come on lets go talk to that widow." Another voice replied to the first. The door opened and closed as the men left. I strained my ears for any sound and after a while I was confident I was alone again. I opened my eyes and slowly sat up sitting still waiting for the nausea to pass before I looked around the room. On the table was a bag, probably full of food. My stomach growled and I stood up carefully crossing the room and looking into the bag. In the bag was a massive pile of burgers. I shut the bag and walked away. Ew meat. I absentmindedly scratched at my arm and pain shot through my arm. I looked down and my arms were covered in a lattice of bandages and gauze. I held back a scream and suddenly felt sick. I rushed to the bathroom and lost what little food I had in my stomach. I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth out looking at myself in the bathroom mirror. My clothing was soaked in blood. If it was mine or something else's I didn't know. I felt my legs becoming weak and I fell to the floor. I curled my body up and started to cry, staring blankly at the wall in front of me, blocking the world out.

I don't know how long it was before I heard the door to the hotel room open and closed again I heard the one that was called Sammy first.

"Where is she?" I heard things rustle and footsteps get closer but I didn't want to move. I just continued looking at the wall doing nothing. I heard one of them stop behind me with a sigh before called to the other one.  
"Found her Sammy." He picked me up gently and carried me to the bed and set me down. I looked at him in a mixture of fear and numbness. He had dark brown hair slightly spiked up, and gorgeous green eyes. He sat me down and began to unwrap the bandages around my arms. His demeanor was calm and it was driving me crazy. His brother walked over with a glass of water, sat down, and handing it to me remarked with a soft voice.

"Hi. I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean." He had longish brown hair and dark brown eyes. I looked back and forth between them, and chastised myself for thinking about how attractive they both were. I slowly got up the nerve to speak my voice coming out weak and timid

"wh...what was that... that... _thing_ that attacked me?" They looked at each other and Dean started to rewrap the wounds on my arms. He spoke first.  
. "First thing you need to know is that all those monsters that your parents told you you're safe from. They are real. Ghosts, vampires, werewolves, and demons... they are all real." I looked at these boys confused. I know I should just run away calling them crazy... But for some reason I believed them.

"And that thing that attacked me. What was it?" This time it was Sam that answered my question as Dean walked over to the bag of burgers grabbing five from the bag.

"That was a werewolf. We killed it but we think there is more somewhere around here. We hunt supernatural things down and kill them, or exorcise them." I nodded starting to understand. Dean sat down on the bed next to me again and offered me a burger. I shook my head slightly and pulled my knees to my chest. Sam looked at me worried before asking.

"You should really eat, it will make you feel better." I looked at him and gave him a weak smile.

"I would but I'm vegetarian..." Dean got up and grabbed his keys before turning around and looking at me smiling.

"Well then mystery girl I will be right back with some food for you to eat." He left the hotel room and I turned to Sam.

"So tell me more about Werewolves." He nodded and began to explain all the little details.

About 20 minutes later and a couple stories Dean returned with another food bag. He took out a fruit salad and passed it to me with a plastic fork. I looked up at him and smiled a thank you. He sat down on the bed next to me and began chowing down on a bacon cheeseburger. Sam glanced at him disappointed before finishing his explanation of vampires. Dean shifted so his body was directed more towards you.

"So mystery girl, what's your name?" His voice was lower and gruffer than his brothers but not in a bad way.

"Oh sorry!" My voice raised three octaves in embarrassment. "It's Kassandra!" My face was bright red as I took a bite of my salad looking down.

"Alright well Kassy, I hope that your not to scared, but we can take you home now." Dean got up and grabbed his keys. I quickly stood up and I couldn't believe what had just come out of my mouth.

"NO!" My voice held no doubt in that one word, only conviction. What I said next surprised me even more.

"I want to become a hunter."


End file.
